In order to recover oil from certain geologic formations, injection of steam and/or other thermal solvent increases mobility of the oil within the formation via an exemplary process known as steam assisted gravity drainage (SAGD). Production fluid flows from solids that remain in the formation and thus includes the oil and condensate from the steam. Costs associated with such processes require sufficient reservoir thickness to make recovery of the oil economically viable.
However, interbedded layers, such as shale, with limited permeability in the formation act as barriers to vertical flow. These barriers compartmentalize the reservoirs into thin sub-reservoirs that provide a negative impact on economics for development with gravity drainage processes. Vertical wells may contact each thin layer but are not produced at economic rates. Slant wells, multi-horizon wells and multilateral horizontal wells expose more of the reservoir to the wellbore but fail to promote gravity drainage processes.
Therefore, a need exists for improved methods and systems for recovery of oil utilizing gravity drainage based operations.